


Cover for 'The Once and Future King' (in the style of Bratfarrar)

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: Fanart for Seperis'The Once and Future Kingand Bratfarrar'sBook Covers for Down to Agincourt





	Cover for 'The Once and Future King' (in the style of Bratfarrar)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Once and Future King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931455) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [Book covers for Down to Agincourt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699912) by [bratfarrar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar). 



**Author's Note:**

> The image is a detail from Hilma af Klint's _The Dove, No. 08, Group IX/UW, No. 32_ from 1915


End file.
